I'm home
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: After a long flight from Australia back to Japan, Rin is not in the best of moods. Wanting nothing more than to get to bed and relax. But seeing Haru again makes it all go away. Female RinxHaru, Hetero, *Oneshot*, Fluff, RinHaru, Tsundere Haru, cute, reunion, time skip, feels, cute


**Rin comes home from Australia, Haru meets her at the airport**

 **Fluff ensues**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

Haru yawned wearily as he tried to keep his eyes open, his lack of sleep starting to get to him. His mind yelling at him that he should still be asleep, wrapped up in a warm bed with the rest of the world. But in the end, it would pay off, putting sleep on the side would be worth it. Though it hadn't been easy to wake up this morning whatsoever.

He had woken up early, even setting an alarm so he could meet Rin at the airport to surprise her. He knew it was early as hell, but he couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she saw him. He was in a more irritable mood than usual, but not nearly as bad as the one Rin would be in. Thanks to the help of coffee, he was more awake and in a better mood than when he first woke up.

He was still waiting for Rin to arrive, he had been here for a while and kept himself amused with his phone and the magazine stalls. He had mostly kept to himself as he wasn't really a very sociable person when he was sleep deprived, most times speaking shortly with people. However, he was impatient to see her again which didn't help.

The plane would have landed by now, but she had to go through all the check in's and passport control. Given how long the flight would be and how early it was, she would be in less than a good mood. Hell, she would be exhausted. Having to adjust to the time difference, sore from sitting down for so long. As well as all the other bullshit that came with sitting on a damn plane.

Eventually a hoard of people came from the exit, spilling out like a sea of heads. Some on their phones, some complaining, others just walking with a grumpy look on their faces. Some in business suits and others in casual clothes. But he ignored every single one, looking for a familiar head of maroon hair in a short cut.

He scanned the room with what little energy he could muster thanks to the coffee, before he spotted her. As expected she looked worn out, fed up and yet still as cute as ever. She was wearing her usual black Samezuka swim jacket, grey vest top, blue jeans and trainers. Her usual tomboyish look she always wore when she was travelling.

She was carrying her large black duffel bag and a suitcase behind her. She looked utterly exhausted and was probably just eager to be back in her home country where her friends were. I mean he had her adopted family over there and had spent a long time training there, but Japan would always be her country of birth after all.

Upon seeing her he perked up, being up so early and having to wait so long had been worth it after all. He could feel his heart skipping a beat just looking at her again after so long. Even half asleep and moody, she was still as cute as ever. In all honesty, when she got mad he found it even more adorable. Her sulky face was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

Despite being surrounded by all these people, background noise of the airport surrounding them. All he could see was her, like they were the only two people here at all. "RIN!" he called out loudly, a new-found courage and energy surging through him. He felt like it had been forever since he looked upon her, making him realize how much he had missed her.

It had been hard having the occasional call and text, but not actually being able to see her. Though it had been nice to hang out with his friends, there were small things that reminded him of Rin. Things she loved to do or would have enjoyed, having moments of wanting to ask her then remembering she wasn't in the country.

Rin looked up and spotted him, a look of genuine shock on her face. She couldn't quite believe she wasn't still asleep and her mind was creating images from her memories. She had half expected him to be curled up in bed still sleeping, wanting to surprise him at the door and cuddle him before climbing in bed beside him after being welcomed home.

Haru walked up to her, an affectionate expression on his face, a small smile appearing on his face. Meanwhile she just stood there in utter awe, seemingly having stopped functioning. Haru chuckled at her being so utterly stunned to see him, it was really adorable. "Hey Rin, you didn't fall asleep, did you? Your still at the airport" he joked. She had just shut down upon seeing him.

Rin snapped out of her daze almost as quickly as he said it, a pout appearing on her face. Not amused at being teased after the long journey she had endured to get here. He could laugh all he wanted, he had been sleeping in a comfy bed while she had to endure less than comfortable plane seats for what felt like forever.

She was exhausted and the time difference didn't help much either, however she softened as she realized Haru really had gone to all the effort to see her. It made it all so much better. "What are you doing here?" she asked curiously. Shouldn't he be in bed right now? She was planning on making her way to his on her own and using the spare key he gave her.

Haru shrugged casually "I came to meet you" he said casually. They were dating after all, was it bad for a boyfriend to do such a thing. He had put sleep on the line to come see her. He knew she would have fallen asleep on the train and the journey was anything but easy to his place, especially carrying such heavy luggage in her state.

Rin then went silent as she one again fell into shock. She couldn't believe Haru, the guy who hated early mornings had gotten up just to meet her here. It was so nuts, but it was so him. But to know he had done all this just to see her meant so much, this was so much better than waking him up outside his house in the early hours.

He then blinked upon seeing her go into shock again "What? You unhappy to see me here?" he asked in a hurt tone. He had come all this way, waited for her only for her to be mad? He would have stayed in bed instead of coming all the way here if he knew she would feel that way about him doing something so kind for her.

Rin blinked and then burst into laughter, how could she be mad at him? She was the complete opposite, she was happier than she thought she could be. To see him again after so long. She then hugged Haru taking him by surprise, wrapping her arms around him tightly. "Stupid, of course I'm not" she teased. It made coming home even better than it already was.

Haru softened then slowly wrapped his arms around her returning the hug. He had missed her so much, her scent and her warmth. It had been far too long and he hoped she wouldn't go away again for a long time. He knew she had to train and her adopted family missed her, but she had people who loved her over here too.

He then took her suitcase from her to give her some relief, she had been carrying it since Australia after all. She must have been exhausted from carrying this and the journey. "We can get the train back to mine. You can sleep on me during the journey, but you can sleep properly at my place" he explained. A bed would be far comfier to sleep on that a train seat.

Rin smiled fondly. Haru really spoiled her too much, yet she desired for him to do more. This was the best welcome home ever, even she couldn't have thought of something so sweet. She then hoisted her carry on and followed Haru out, once she caught up with him she took his hand in her own. Gripping it affectionately as they left the airport together.


End file.
